moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
General Fuzuki
General Fuzuki the Warrior Wombat is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Ninjas set in Moshi Monsters. They are a wombat samurai warrior. Rumours say that they once guarded Rox. General Fuzuki's 'eyes' are in fact cake tins which allows Fuzuki to blink or sleep with the appearance of open eyes. Combination Biography I heard a rumour that Warrior Wombats were once used to guard Rox and other precious things. But that's not because these furry little Moshlings are fearless. It's because legend has it they don't need any sleep. Or do they? My research shows that their 'open eyes' are actually titchy cake tins welded to their hats. This allows them to take forty winks on the sly. Napping on the job? Now that's naughty. Still, at least it helps me study the rare little sleepyheads. I just sneak up with my snore-o-meter and get busy. Mini Bio Many moons ago, Warrior Wombats were used to guard the entrance to the Rox Caverns of Mount Silimanjaro. But that's not because these furry Moshlings are fearless. It's because they don't need any sleep. Or do they? New research shows that their open eyes are actually little cake tins welded to their funny hats. This allows them to take forty winks on the sly. The Official Collectable Figures Guide The Warrior Wombats have a proud tradition of guarding all sorts of intergalactic shiny stuff. Some think it's because they're fearless, but actually it's because they just don't fall asleep! Or at least that's what Moshlings experts used to think . . . Researches observing the Warrior Wombats in their natural habitat of ChillyBot State Park have now realized that what they thought were the Moshlings's ever-open eyes are actually cake tins welded to their funny Ninja headgear! So they probably do sleep, but you won't know when. This may explain their love of comfy cushions and dislike of alarm clocks! Character Encyclopedia Main According to legend, Warrior Wombats like General Fuzuki once guarded the caverns of Mount Sillimanjaro because it was believed that they never sleep. But now it's thought their apparent open eyes might just be cake tins that hide the fact that they're dozing on the job! So far no one has ever stayed awake long enough to find out for sure... zzzzzzz! Ninja skills General Fuzuki is a serious Ninja who spends time practicing his stealth moves. Poor old Chomper got the fright of her life when the hairy warrior managed to sneak up on her. Land of the midnight sun If you want to meet a Warrior Wombat, head to ChillyBot State Park. It's believed the napping Ninjas live in the freezing wastelands, where the sun never sets. Be sure to pack your shades, a comfy cushion, and some cake tins as gifts. Data file Moshling type: Ninjas Species: Warrior Wombat Habitat: ChillyBot State Park Ninja pals: Sooki-Yaki, Chop Chop, Shelby Side-notes * Special helmet protects head in combat. * Ninja sword for protecting shiny valuables from thieves * Shaggy red beard Habitat Online Warrior Wombats are thought to live in underground caves in the foothills of Mount Sillimanjaro. Collector's Guide Warrior Wombats live in the sub-zero wastelands of ChillyBot State Park, a mysterious place where darkness never falls. Traits Personality Serious, mysterious and reliable. Likes Shiny objects and comfy cushions. Dislikes Alarm clocks and bits of food in beards. Trivia *As shown on art with Fifi, General Fuzuki is able to drive a car. *Their official info and name were featured on The Daily Growl on April 19, 2009. Gallery In-Game generalfuzuki8.png generalfuzuki3.png generalfuzuki1.png generalfuzuki4.png generalfuzuki7.png Figures General Fuzuki figure normal.jpg General Fuzuki figure glitter purple.png General Fuzuki figure glitter orange.png General Fuzuki figure ghost white.png General Fuzuki figure scream green.png General Fuzuki figure voodoo blue.png General Fuzuki figure pumpkin orange.png General Fuzuki figure shocking pink.png General Fuzuki figure brilliant blue.png General Fuzuki figure marble green.png General Fuzuki figure gold.png Collector card s1 general fuzuki.png Moshi Karts General Fuzuki figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Other Cuddly General Fuzuki.png|Cuddly General Fuzuki Moshi Karts General Fuzuki.png|Moshi Karts item General Fuzuki Popjam.png Mystery Box general fuzuki.png|General Fuzuki Mystery Box Mystery Box general fuzuki 2.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action general fuzuki.png|General Fuzuki as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes General Fuzuki light buddy.png General Fuzuki plush vivid.jpg Squashi.png|Squashi Moshi General Fuzuki|link=http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Squashi_Moshi Top trump green General Fuzuki.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps GeneralFuzukiWinter.png Fuzuki Driving.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Ninjas